Safe and Sound
by Pivot
Summary: Armada: Faced with a tricky choice, Sonar reflects that there are some things it's better not to take a chance on.


_Disclaimer: No, they still aren't mine. I check every day to be sure._

_And here it's another of these thingamabobs. But a bitty one. As for the last… thanks, nice reviewer people! Even if Thrust has now moved in and taken over every project on my list… no, I don't mind, but that's not the point. Or maybe it is. Ahem._

_KatDrama: Thank you and oh, it is. At least, when he's lurking in my head, he's confusing. _

_Final Genesis: Thanks, although my favourite part was Thrust's reaction to the name-calling. (And Megatron will never make a marine biologist.) Besides, as a certain group will tell you: 'It's not just about the hat; it's the backpack, too.'_

_Seiberwing: Thanks much. It is a sad truth that Thrust gets too little love, but it matters not: we will convert the world! (Waves flag) Hail CPS! (Coughs)Thrust is a veteran in general terms. Inferno thinks of him as a kid because Inferno is ancient. (Takes a shell to the head) Ow._

_Alayea: Very, very true. The weird thing is, it usually makes no sense, either…_

_Ckret: (Salutes) Fundraising suggestion noted and approved. (We'll be rich! Er… in a while, anyway.) And the Autobots think Decepticons are barbaric- wait, if Thrust gave art classes…_

* * *

**Safe and Sound**

There's not much you can be sure of in this world.

And even less for us, because, after all, we're in the middle of a war here, and both sides are out to get us (well, sort of) and the whole damn planet's turned into a death trap.

At least we should be getting off it soon. Still, running off into space, trying to find a planet where the Autobots and Decepticons won't find us, dodging any of their ships in between… a risky business, that. These days, it seems like every way you look, all you can see is more risk. More danger.

I can't say I like that too much. Sure, some risk is great – slot, there's some risk in everything, pretty much. If I couldn't handle risk, I wouldn't be on this team.

But even we aren't stupid enough to take a chance on _everything._ Everyday stuff, like pouncing a Decepticon on the spur of the moment, that's normal, and it's the kind of risk we're used to.

This project, though… this goes beyond 'dangerous'. And that matters to me, even more than it does to the others. I'm the sensible one, after all, and their wingbot: I'm the one who looks out for the team and watches our back. In a world where you can't depend on anything, it's my job to be dependable. Sucks? Yeah, but not much. It works both ways, you see. They know they can rely on me, and I know I can rely on them. We're a team – more than that, we're a _Team_, and there's a reason Minicon Teams get a capital T. _And_ we're a combiner: it doesn't get any better than that. You can't split a Team no matter how you try it - not ours, anyhow.

Which is probably why none of us want to think about all the risks ahead. Besides, if there is trouble, there won't be much we can do about it then. And in stasis? Helpless?

Maybe we shouldn't be doing this. Frag, if – if the ship crashes and one of our panels is destroyed, we won't even _know_ it! Just the thought of it makes me shiver. Alone is no way for a teammate to die.

And if something like that happens, or if we're separated… I couldn't handle it. I can't even imagine a future without them; I do know I couldn't live it.

I don't want to have to wake up and face that.

I don't want either of my partners to, either…

* * *

Left idle and with little to do but hang around and eavesdrop on the technicians, the blue and grey jetling wandered over to one of the work benches and picked up a mock-up of a stasis panel: one of the models Payload had come up with to help illustrate his team's plan. 

Runway and High Wire were discussing said plan with them at that very moment; Jetstorm, he knew, was leaning against the wall behind him, chatting to Grindor and someone else he didn't know.

Sonar turned his attention back to the panels.

_They're so small, really,_ he thought uneasily, turning the model over in his hands. _And we're going to be stuck in these things? _He tapped it, listening to the sound and running sensors over the metal. It seemed strong enough, but still… entrusting their lives to something like this? Sonar let off a low whistle of concern, looking up as he heard Runway's voice rise slightly.

"We know they're dependable, Astroscope," the Air Defence jet was explaining with all earnestness, "but… it's just not enough. We need more."

The blue Space Minicon looked past him, to where Jetstorm had broken off in his conversation and was nodding agreement, to Sonar, who merely returned his gaze and gave a short nod to emphasise his solidarity with the group. "I understand," said Astroscope, "that you have given some thought to this matter previously."

"So did we, see," interjected Payload, leaning against the workbench next to his leader. "We're gonna talk to the Race Team about it, too."

"So," said Skyblast brightly, pulling up a hologram of the panel design, "what exactly did you have in mind?"

Runway exchanged glances with his partners before turning back to the other Minicons. "Well," he began, "we were thinking…"

Sonar put the model back down, nodding to himself with a smirk. 'Trust' nothing. The game would be rigged or they weren't playing.

* * *

We're not taking chances now, oh no. The panels will be set up so that once we're in, we can't be reactivated unless all three of us are together, undamaged, alive… safe. Next to a bunch of lava pits, stranded in an acidic wasteland… no, it's not foolproof, but if we're alive and we're together, that's a start. 

There isn't much you can rely on, and that's a fact, but as far as we're concerned the normal rules can go jump in front of Megatron on a bad day. We're the exception to everything, and it looks like we might get away with it again. Hey, this might even be a nice nap for us.

Whatever the risks, and whatever the dangers, we're going to do this. I haven't got a problem with that. It's my responsibility to see my team safe, and I've done that.

Yes, I _will_ go into stasis, and I'll rest easy, safe and sound in the knowledge that we will wake together… or not at all.

* * *

_Sonar is gone! I am freeeeeeee! (Runs round in circles and crashes into wall) Ow. Anyhow, half the reason for this is my happening to translate 'Sonar' as 'sound' - that's sound as in relaible, dependable, trustworthy etc. The other half is Graft and my inability to let go of a subject._

_...Sonar...sound.. geddit? Geddit? (Is shot by Oceanglide)_

_(Waves an arm weakly) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
